The 100th Hunger Games
by GirlSentFromTheOcean
Summary: Another Quarter Quell is upon us!What will the twist be this time? This time the tributes will come from Districts 1-13 and even two from the capitol! Look at my profile please!
1. Meet The Tributes!

**Okay this has changed since someone threaten to report me, look at my profile, join the petition and PM me my friends.**

* * *

**Capitol**

**Raphony Timplesmith (me)**

**Corona Kingsley (SociallyAwkwardUnicorn)**_  
_

**District 1****  
**

**Holden Sarutobi (Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)**

**Aria Yakushi (Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)**

**District 2**_  
_

**Talon Inchcape (SoccerNinja87)**

**Emmeline Vane (Mallie C)**_  
_

**District 3**_  
_

_Male needed!_**  
**

_Female needed!_

**District 4**_  
_

**Finn Oxford (Killerphear)**

**Madeline Raines (me)**_  
_

**District 5**

**Ivryon Quinnton (HungerGamesLover10210)**

**Nutmeg "Nutty" Winters (HungerGamesLover10210)**_  
_

**District 6**_  
_

_Male needed! _

_Female needed!_

**District 7**_  
_

**Nick Osiris (Dextram Dei)**_  
_

**Kristi Rush (Dextram Dei)**_  
_

**District 8**

**Titus Herriot (SoccerNinja87)**

_Female needed!_

**District 9**_  
_

**Schuyle Griffith (GrifSen)**_  
_

_Female needed!_

**District 10**_  
_

**Spencer Matthews (heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy)**_  
_

_Female needed!_

**District 11**_  
_

_Male needed!_

_Female needed!_

**District 12**_  
_

**Kacey James (Mallie C)**

**Briar Keene (TwilightisAwesomeTeamYellowE ye)**_  
_

**District 13**

_Male needed!_

**Ruari McCullagh (SociallyAkwardUnicorn)**_  
_


	2. How It Came To Be

Madeline Raines-District 4

Most everybody has heard of the 2nd Rebellion, that it started with the 74th Games. They taught us in school, when I was 9, that we should never doubt that capitol that gives us food and shelter. By the time my class was 13, they show us the video that was taped when Katniss, the District 12 tribute, missed her shot when she was executing Snow.

_Coin, Katniss, and other rebel leaders walk out on to the balcony. Katniss only has one arrow in her sheath, symbolic for the ending of the war. Two rebels bring out Snow, blood stains around his mouth and a white rose pinned right on his heart. Coin steps up to the mike, but the words are muted. Coin walks to the side of the balcony and Katniss walks up center stage, pulls out the single arrow, and brings back the string. She pauses for several moments, then it seems as if she woke up from her daze. Katniss spins around and releases the string it, she misses, leaving a light scratch on Coin's neck. Snow, starts laughing and dark, crimson blood spurs everywhere, he falls over dead. _

That Video stops, they show another video, President Coin decides anyone who disagrees with her should be persecuted. It was all shown live.

They start with the last stylists alive, then last of all Katniss Everdeen. Coin announced that there will always still be a Hunger Games.

* * *

**I still need tributes! please PM not review, to the reviewer I will only put your tribute in if theres a empty female tribute.  
If you guys could please make your tributes look like there district. so far most of them have black hair in a district where there isnt. example- D1 and D2 blonde hair, D5 red hair, D12 brown hair grey eyes, D4 sea green eyes and etc. not meaning to sound harsh but please change it. **

**Just a reminder the form and updated list is on chapter 1!**


	3. Reapings Capitol and District 1

**First, sorry this is late I got my laptop taken away until I cleaned my room. Second of all thanks to everyone so helped with tributes! ****_Especially HungerGamesLover10210! _Sponsor system is now on profile! LOOK AT IT OR tributes will die, but just to let you know all unknown tributes will be filled in for so don't worry about me needing tributes.**

* * *

Raphony Timplesmith – Capitol

Today is the day, another day where we get to see 25 poor kids my age die. My friends are always excited for this time of year, so much I stand in line with them to get rubber swords. Right now we are walking to the big screens in Capitol to see the reapings live.

"I can't wait to see the reapings!" my friend, Dex, yelled to me. He's flipping his sword miserably, he'll throw it in the air and the sword will land in some lady's hot pink wig. He starts running in his bright blue pants to the sitting area. We finally get to the front where most of the kids sit, since we are both seventeen we sit in the back part. Usually only a few peacekeepers here, but today there are like 50 here, weird.

"If you got reaped for the games, what would you do?" I screamed to Dex, its incredibly loud with all the betting, talking, screaming, etc.

"I don't care, us Capitol people will never have to face that." There's a pounding sound and we look up to the stage where the same lady who Dex stanned is tapping the microphone, her wig is slightly messed up and she's holding the rubber sword in the hand that isn't tapping away.

"Hello and welcome to the 100th Hunger Games! Another Quarter Quell is upon us and what will this year's twist be? If someone will bring me the box we can find out… She glares to the side of the stage when a small boy (no older than 5) runs to the stage with a little box. She opens takes a card then turns the boy around who sets off running off the stage.

"To help the districts remember that there ways have caused the Capitols troubles to, an additional 2 Capitol tributes will be put into the games and to remember that the Capitol provides you with your needs, the sponsors will provide the tributes with supplies." What. Two Capitol children! I'm a capitol children! There are no glass balls with names in it, so how are they going to pick them!

"Well ladies first," The Capitol lady, who I still have to learn her name, looks out into the crowd shock, confused and even crying girls.

"You." She points at a 13 year old with pretty blond curls and way to much makeup on with Dex's rubber sword that is still in her hand. Three peacekeepers come over and drag her to the stage. At first she's confused then, her face turns to a look of mortal terror. The girl starts screaming and attempts to jump off stage quite a few times. They finally settle her down kind of when two very big peacekeepers each grab one of her arms and force her to be still.

"So, what is your name sweetie?" The lady bends over clutching the sword like it's a real one.

"Corna Kingsy." She mumbles, I think.

"Great. Let's choose a boy now. How about you, the lime vest in the back."

There's a rubber sword pointed at me, I'm wearing a lime vest today. Everything goes black.

* * *

Corona Kinglsey – Capitol

This is most confusing day of my life. First it starts all happy because I get to see my friends today and now there's two thugs squishing my new pink cone skirt! At first I thought there was some kind of dress code and they were gonna like strip me of my new skirt or something but then, I stopped talking to Tetra and some big peacekeepers picked me up and threw me on the stage! Then some 12 year old in the front row said hunger games, and I lost it. Now I am a Kinglsey sandwitch.

"Great. Let's choose a boy now." Why does that lady have a rubber sword? Creep.

"How about you, the lime vest in the back." I thought Lime vests weren't out in stores yet, must be homemade. The kid they choose is a lot older than me 16 or 17 at most, he froze up fainted right there when the pink wig lady pointed at him with the sword. Then, peacekeepers came, took him to the stage, and propped him up standing with one guy holding him up.

"What's the kid's name?" She asks, a nurse came and took a blood sample, walked up to the microphone and said,

"Raphony Pimpmit no, wait, Timplesmith."

"Well shake hands." I reach over and grab the lifeless hand, pinching it by two fingers only, went up and down and up and dropped it. Well now I have to ask a person what I was exactly chosen for, and get a new skirt.

* * *

Holden Sarutobi – District 1

Today is reaping day, the day where in my district people like me volunteer to get fame, money, air-time, etc. Well not me, I'm smart than that, it's been 18 years since D1 came home alive, someone would always outsmart them and boom, they're dead.

Nurses take my blood and I go to the 17 year old section. My girlfriend, Hana waves to me from across the path, I wave back and she blows me a kiss. Only a few months ago I got the nerve to tell Hana I loved her, it and during training I challenged her for a race up the rock wall, she won. I told her that I love her and I really want to be more than best friends and during all my talking she grabbed me and kissed me. We spent the rest of the training day, hiding from the trainers and kissing.

Our Capitol Escort, Honesting, steps up to the mike, he's got quite a clad of colors going on there. Red hair to purple shoes, a nice rainbow.

"Welcome to the 4th Quarter Quell." He's not too excited for this. "To help the districts remember that there ways have caused the Capitols troubles to, an additional 2 Capitol tributes will be put into the games and to remember that the Capitol provides you with your needs, the sponsors will provide the tributes with supplies." No cornucopia, Capitol tributes, I wonder how that's going to play out.

"Let's choose the guy." He lazily sticks his hand in the bowl and yanks out about 15 slips of paper. He takes his other hand and plucks a paper.

"Heathcliffe Sarutobi." What, my little brother? He's only 15!

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream as about 2 other kids do. I run as fast as I can to my brother.

"What's your name?"

"Holden Sarutobi." Only now I see Hana burst to tears.

* * *

Aria Yakushi – District 1

I can't believe he just did that, Hana, my little sister, now in tears and she looks miserable. Hana told me about 2 years ago that she kinda like Holden. When he told her he loved her, she was the happiest girl in world. She excelled in everything since then, training, school, and even life itself. Now her source of happiness has just been sent to his death when 2 other guys could have gone in instead. The capitol escort reaches his hand in the bowl.

_You should volunteer, for Hana's happiness._

No, I'll get killed.

_But look how sad she is, she'll die without him._

She'll get over it she's had other boyfriends.

_Lie, you know this is her first boyfriend._

I know there are plenty of guys out there who love redheads.

Plus he's been training for 14 years now, Holden will win.

_Your 18 though, your capable of killing people. Holden is weaker._

Someone else will protect him.

_Before they kill him. _

"**I VOLUNTEER!"**

* * *

** Wow, this looks a lot less than it did on Word. I'll do 3 or 4 districts next chapter. Now for Questions! PM only!**

**1. What is the first thing Peeta says to Katniss in the book?**

**2. In what District did Katniss get shot? 2, 5, 12, or 13?**

**3. How did Haymitch win 50th Hunger games?**


	4. Reapings D2-9

**Okay everybody I know this is late and I didnt do the last Districts but, I really have trouble find time for writing! I'll still be doing the story and theres one more reaping chapter. YOU MUST GET POINTS FOR YOUR TRIBUTES! ****Or else they will die a whole lot quicker than expected, anwsers questions on the bottom of each chapter and pm answers. Make sure you look at the shop on my profile and point scale is there too. Well hope you enjoy this 3,500 word chapter! Night world...zzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

* * *

Emmeline Vane – District 2

Today I volunteered for a 15 year old and it felt amazing. My dad told me I was ready so I did it. Simple as that, but I keep thinking about what our escort said before reaping.

_"To help the districts remember that there ways have caused the Capitols troubles to, an additional 2 Capitol tributes will be put into the games and to remember that the Capitol provides you with your needs, the sponsors will provide the tributes with supplies." _ Seems a little too easy for me, really. No Cornucopia? Extra 2 tributes? This is the first Quell since the last rebellion this nation had! They can do better than that! There's got to be more than that. Well I shouldn't think about that right now.

I'm watching tapes of the reapings right now and they all look pathetic. Here I am emotionless, strong, gorgeous, and still have my knife ankle strap on, then there's the Capitol people who freak out and faint, District One doesn't look like they volunteered for fun, District 4 nothing new, District 5 surprise volunteer, yada, yada, yada, except for 12. The male tribute looks quite hot. Tall, muscular, strong, and no girls cried when he got reaped, so he's free.

Our escort, Mahal, calls us for dinner and I don't eat much at all. But I do start figuring out a way to shove rolls in my pockets, just in case. After we eat, I wash up in Cotton smelling water and lie in my bed smiling as bright as my bleach blonde curls. This year I will prevail as victor and not even the hottie from twelve will stop me.

* * *

Talon Inchcape – District 2

I'll show him. I'll show him I can kill. I'll show him I can hunt. I'll show him I can win and he didn't waste his money.

"You are never going to be good enough by the time you're eighteen!" my father would shout, that is not the worst he'd say to me. Well guess what, I'm only 17 and I volunteered before they even called the measly name out! Once I win, he'll be proud, he won't blame me for mom leaving us, I'll be the victor.

I don't watch the reapings, everyone will die anyways. At dinner I eat as much as I can and I don't barf! Unlike my partner, (Vain was her last name right?), she only ate a salad, small chunk of chicken, and a tiny bowl of corn, and she kept squishing her rolls the avox gave her. I smell like passion now or that's what the button on the shower said, and I quickly fall asleep in my bed, dreaming of the final fight, when I win.

* * *

Finn Oxford – District 4

"Lookin' good Fin." I say to myself as I check myself in the fully polished mirror on the train. Best choice of my life to volunteer for these games. Not so good it's a Quell but it's not a challenging one. "Capitol tributes! No stuff!" No problamo, more stupid kids and a reward for my wall of muscles and sandy blonde hair.

My parents didn't want me to be in the games, "Let the other kids die, but not you." They would say to me. The games look so much fun, freedom to do what you want, let your anger out on other people, and it's an escape from my boring life. The other kids would make fun of me for not training and I'd never get invited to anything. Finally, when I was 13, I was sick of it. Every day after school, instead of taking "extra classes" or "summer school", I would sneak off to the training academy, growing stronger, more deadly. I quickly passed all the kids in my group and went on with a personal trainer that would meet me at the beach morning and nights. Today I decided I was ready.

"Dinner!" our escort called. My District partner, Madeline, is a career too. She's pretty, but I don't want love holding me back. I've had girlfriends before but, they get in the way of my training. At the table I eat everything I can but fish. I've only eaten fish my entire life and I'm totally stopping now. Once I'm done I sit there awhile and think about the possibilities, the worries. The one thing that haunts me though are my parents faces when I volunteer, of course there are other kids who go but I push them all down, my mom starts sobbing and my dad looks at me as if he is saying "Why?" . I'm positive I won't die, but it's been 8 years since a Career has won. I'm doing this to show my parents I don't need to protected, that I can win. I walk into the showers, strip, and pound my face to the shower. What if I die, my parents would say, we should have watched him better, my friends would cry, I'd be a another weak career who "trained to win". This is what you want right? The torture, prepping, agony, and possible death? Yes, I want this more than anything, think all I'll earn when I win.

* * *

Madeline Raines – District 4

I don't know what I was thinking when I volunteered for the games, maybe the rush of it all, the attention, or the reward. I have been training with a spear since I was 5 and I'm ready to do this but, I don't want to die yet. It's too late now, I said good bye to my big family, promising I'll be back next week, and now I'm on the train, staring at the reflection of my sea green eyes.

It's so luxurious here, showers with heated water, food whenever you want it, and clothes that don't smell like fish. Back at home, I wasn't the poorest person there, but not the richest. My twin Matthew is a lot more serious about the games than I am, he volunteered too, but some kid pushed him out of the way. He and I are best friends; we trained together, played together, and practiced together. When I was 13 my mom was going to have triplets, but she had gotten sick during pregnancy and one of babies died before birth, after that my mother went into early delivery with the flu. I dropped out of training to help her out but Matthew kept going with his mace and axe training. We grew a bit farther apart we me not being able to train together anymore. When I was 15 I was finally able to get back into training but was always left out. Now I stare out at District eight so we can pick up those tributes. I decide to go check out the showers and wash up before I go. I see my district partner there, Finn, but he seems in deep thought, which was obvious because he just stripped in the girls' showers and I don't bother him as he stalks off bare into the nearest shower because it seem like he's busy in his mind a bit.

I step out of the showers and think about the quell, _"To help the districts remember that there ways have caused the Capitols troubles to, an additional 2 Capitol tributes will be put into the games and to remember that the Capitol provides you with your needs, the sponsors will provide the tributes with supplies." _ It's a little weak for the specialness of this year's games. The Arena must be really deadly, to make up for the lame twist. I can get sponsors pretty easily, I think as I comb out my curly light brown hair at the counters outside of the showers.

"Hey, District 4, right?" I jump as the male Capitol tribute taps my shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?" I thought this was a girls only room.

"It's a guys and girls bathroom." Ew, at least he has a robe too.

"So, Capitol boy, what do you want?" He sits next to me. Wahoo.

"Just wanted to say hi."

"Bye." I ignore him and continue combing my hair.

"Can you tell me about the games?" Will this boy GO AWAY?

"You go in kill people and die."

"Want to go have dinner?" Heck no.

"I just ate."

"Dessert?" They have a chocolate fountain I haven't drank out of yet, why not?

"Sure, meet you at the dessert bar at 7."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet a new friend." He smiles and leaves. As soon as the door closes I put my hair in a messy curly bun and dash out the door to my room.

I put on sweatpants and a dark purple shirt and head to the desserts area. He's already waiting for me.

"Hey." He says and hands me a plate.

"Hi. What's your name again?" I dip blueberries on a stick into chocolate, he dips brownies into chocolate.

"Raphony, your Maddline right?" He knows my name. We sit down and eat.

"Ya, listen I don't want to be rude or anything but-"

"I don't want a relationship either, but I would like a best friend before I die."

"Me too, want a berry?" I stick out the stick for him to take one off but he reach out and eats them all in one bite.

"Hey! You have to go get me more now!" I laugh and he goes and comes back with 3 sticks of chocolate blueberries. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Nutmeg Winters – District 5

My red hair shines as I put in into a braided bun. Some poor child is going to be reaped in about 20 minutes. I hope it's not a small twelve year old again, last year the careers tortured the girl to death for over 2 hours before she died. I tie the back to my blue dress and run to the lines to get my finger pricked. I wait in line with crossed arms and my hand runs over the scab on my elbow from a rat. Last time I ever go under a house. Finally, I get to I head over to the 14 year olds section. My best friend, Ivyron, waves from across the walkway. He's the butcher's son, they provide for me quite a bit after my parents died.

"Hurry up and get to your spots little kids!" The escort for our District, Sapphire calls into the microphone, and yes she does have sapphire hair.

"Welcome to the 3rd Quarter Quell! Box please… ah, to help the districts remember that there ways have caused the Capitols troubles to, an additional 2 Capitol tributes will be put into the games and to remember that the Capitol provides you with your needs, the sponsors will provide the tributes with supplies! How exciting!" how not exciting! There'd be nothing for the District 5 tributes to sneak!

"Ladies first," she dips her hand in the bowl and shuffles around a bit.

* * *

Ivyron Quinnton – District 5

"Nutmeg Winters!" not her please not her! Someone volunteer to save her please! She's an outsider so no one knows her, of course, we've been trading with her since her parents died! This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening! Oh wait, she's getting out a knife. She stabs the first peacekeeper, who falls, and kicks the other one in the chest. More peacekeepers come and she hops over them running for her cave she lives in. Right before she gets of the town square, she throws her last knife at the final peacekeeper, who sadly dodges the knife, which would have been a perfect shot, and tackles her. She's still struggling when they walk her up to the stage. After that performance shes sure to die! I must protect her!

"I VOLUNTEER!" I dash up to the stage and push our escort away and stand next to the crowd of peacekeepers holding Nutty back.

"Well fine…. Volunteer before I even get to reap! Here's the tributes, shake hands you two." Nutmeg is released and she falls to the ground because of force but quickly hops back up, a super extremely pissed off look on her face. I reach out and shake her hand.

"Hey, Nutty." I mutter to her.

"Why the heck did you volunteer!" she mutters back.

"To protect you!"

"I could have protected myself! Now one of us has to die!"

"Well, enough of the hand shaking. Your District 5 tributes everybody!"

* * *

Nick Osiris – District 7

_I throw an axe at a tree, its hits right at the target I carved. A few birds caw and fly away from it. I hear leaves crunching and turn around with a knife in hand._

"_What the h*** is this!" My girlfriend yells at me. She found out why I missed our date again._

"_Are you training to be a career?!"_

"_No! It's not what-"_

"_After all your family has gone through with your siblings, this is what you resort to!"_

"_You have to listen to me, please stop yelling."_

"_No! Your training to be in the sick Hunger Games to kill innocent kids!"_

"_No, Kristi, I'm no-"_

"_Forget it! I bet your volunteering next week aren't you!" She spins around and runs back towards town, possibly crying. I run after her._

"_Kristen, wait! Just let me explain." She stops running to face me. I called her by her full name._

"_Do you know how many nights I've set up for a date and you never show up! I'm just tired of the lies! Do you even care about this relationship anymore? We're through!" She slaps my face and runs sobbing out of the forest. I don't bother to follow her this time._

"Nick get your butt downstairs right now, reapings are in 10 minutes!" I slept in again! I can't stop dreaming about the night where Kristi found out I was training to survive the games. I only trained because two of brothers, my younger sister, and three of my cousins have gone in the games! I'm proably next! Three years ago, my brother Pat won the games. He climbed up the tallest mountain and isolated himself up there, killing any tribute that came by and lived off of their supplies. When it was time for the feast, he let some other tribute take his bag and then he hunted him down till they were one of the only three left. He then killed the tribute he was hunting and spied on the other remaining tribute from District 2 and used his feast bag (which contained of food and mysterious poison) to contaminate her water when she was sleeping and that morning she died of a painfully scaring death, declaring my brother the victor.

"Finger please." A nurse tells me in a monotone voice. I stick out my hand and she pricks my finger and pushes it to a blood log. I then walk over to the 18 year old male section. I see Kristi whispering to her friends.

"Welcome citizens of District 7! Happy Hunger Games to you too!" our capitol escort Pauelo says into the worn out microphone (he tells us to say his name like Paul with an "o" on the end, he makes sure we know the "o" is not like "oh", but an "o" that sounds like the "o" in poop).

"Let's let the men go first this year shall we?" Way to keep it fresh. He sticks his hand in the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Nick Osiris!" I knew it, at least I'm ready. I make no scenes as I walk to the stage. I can see Kristi mouthing to her friend; "He was going to volunteer anyways, what a jerk".

I stand up there quietly and Pauelo draws another slip of paper.

"Kristi Rush." Dang it.

* * *

Kristi Rush – District 7

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I will not go into the disgusting arena with him! Peacekeepers drag me to stage and I purely make plans to ignore him. Three years ago, the year Nick's brother Pat won, my sister Caroline also was reaped. She died because he refused to have any allies and careers got her and whipped her while she was nude and raped her till she died! It's been dramatizing to my parents and me. It got worse when I saw my very own boyfriend was training to go kill innocent people in the games!

"Okay, now I will read the Quell Twist," I forgot this was a Quell. He takes a card from a box and waves the avox away.

"To help the districts remember that there ways have caused the Capitols troubles to, an additional 2 Capitol tributes will be put into the games and to remember that the Capitol provides you with your needs, the sponsors will provide the tributes with supplies! Nice one!" Great.

* * *

Titus Herriot – District 8

Well, all the boys at the Children's Home stink. Everybody's getting ready for the reapings and I honestly don't care. I just throw on a pair of pants I wore yesterday and a shirt I borrowed from Clide, simple as that and now I can take a nap. When I wake up all of guys walk together to the Justice building.

"Welcome, boys and girls! Today we will choose someone for the 4th Quarter Quell! Card please… to help the districts remember that there ways have caused the Capitols troubles to, an additional 2 Capitol tributes will be put into the games and to remember that the Capitol provides you with your needs, the sponsors will provide the tributes with supplies! Wonderful! Let's see who are girl will be this year." Our escort, Athena, plucks out a card from the top.

"Penelope Recedies!" a 16 year old girl with long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes steps up, I've seen her before, she makes and mends our clothes for the orphanage. Athena walks over to the boys section and plucks another card from the top. The orphanage forces us all to take tesserae, so they can feed all of the boys.

"Titus Herriot!" Well at least I think I can win.

* * *

Schuyle Griffith – District 9

Here I am waiting for reapings to begin. Watchin' and a waitin'. I wonder how the games are going to be this year? There are no victors alive anymore, the last one died a month ago.

On the 80th games they had tributes chained together with someone not from their district and if one died they had to carry the body around till they found a key, the winner chopped his own arm off. Then, there is the 86th games, where there were guns at the cornucopia, it only took 2 days for that one to end. The 90th game was all water and most of the tributes drowned, the winner that year was a guy from District 4 of course. 92nd Hunger Games was a maze and tributes had to find their way to cornucopia. Then, the 97th Hunger Games the winner Isolated himself until he was one of the last ones.

"Happy Hunger Games and 4th Quarter Quell!" Finally this thing starts, an avox brings up a card and flees from the stage quickly.

"To help the districts remember that there ways have caused the Capitols troubles to, an additional 2 Capitol tributes will be put into the games and to remember that the Capitol provides you with your needs, the sponsors will provide the tributes with supplies! Lovely, now how about we choose a boy, shall we?" The escort, Pipi, takes a card and reads,

"Schuyle Griffith!" My life passes before my eyes and peacekeepers surround me. My legs get weak and they drag me up.

"I'm not going down without a fight…" I manage to whisper before I black out.

* * *

**So how'd yo u like it? Review and answer q's below!**

**1-how long of training did jennifer lawerance have to go through to learn the bow and arrow? (DO NOT LOOK IT UP)**

**2- How long is the preamble to the consitution?(DO NOT LOOK IT UP)**

**3- who got injured recently on the catching fire set?(DO NOT LOOK IT UP)**


End file.
